1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a referee's wireless horn indicator system having sensory alerts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-contained timing devices which are worn by a sports official and which generate an audible or tactile alert or signal upon expiration of a predetermined time period in a sports event are known; however, all such known devices are independent of the official timepiece incorporated for determining the end of such time period and thus frequently lead to time discrepancies due to system inaccuracies. The present invention relates to a device for aiding a sports official, such as a referee, to determine with greatly increased certainty whether or not a particular action occurred before the time clock reached zero. For example, in basketball oftentimes a player is attempting to make a last second shot and the referee must determine if the shot was made prior to the time clock hitting zero. Aside from the difficulty of trying to watch both the athletes and the time clock at the same time, sometimes the crowd is so loud that the buzzer or horn cannot be heard. As a result, the referee may make an incorrect call. The invention solves the problem by providing a referee with a portable, battery operated, radio controlled and linked vibrator sensor receiver, the output and function of which is selectable by the referee, and which is synchronized with and linked to the official time clock. The sensory receiver includes and also provides a visual display, an audible sensory alert or tactual sensory (vibratory) alert or combination thereof to the referee in a countdown fashion prior to the time clock reaching zero and/or upon the time clock reaching zero.
Thus, even though the referee may fail to hear the buzzer or horn, the referee will know from the audible sensory alert or the tactual sensory alert, or both, when the time is nearing expiration, when the time has expired, or both, and, therefore, will be able to make the proper call. The sensory receiver is similar to a paging device in size and operation.